


I miss my loverman

by CallMeHurricane



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHurricane/pseuds/CallMeHurricane
Summary: Phil coming home from a meeting to a tied up, gagged and blindfolded Technoblade.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 272





	I miss my loverman

Techno heaved, his hands tied above his head to the bedframe, his legs apart, tied to the bedframe too. A blindfold covered his eyes, a gag was placed in his mouth so he couldn't make a sound, and a clicker was placed in his hand by his partner, in case something happens and he needs to tap out.

A vibrator was pressed up against his prostate, and it was buzzing away at a medium setting. A metal cockring was keeping him from coming untouched, and some small clamps were pinched on his nipples, the pain shooting pleasure through his body. 

His partner, the wonderful Philza Minecraft was currently in a meeting with the president of L'Manburg himself, discussing country borders, politics, and whatever they needed to talk about. He had the controller of the vibrator in his hand, hidden, sometimes putting it on a higher setting, sometimes putting it on a lower one. 

When the meeting has finished, he went out to the nearby stables where he left the horse he shared with his lover. He saddled up the mount, a gelding named Carl. He pet Carl on the head, going around to get on. He encouraged the horse into a trot, going in the direction of his snowy home, where his lover was tied up waiting for him.

He took his time, arriving an hour later. He unsaddled Carl, leading him into his stable, took off his bridle and took out the brushes. He brushed the horse down, and when he was done, he fed the mount and apple for being good all day. He fed him his dinner too, as it was already dark out.

The mobs started to spawn, so he went inside the warm cottage, the fireplace burning, warming up the house.

He could hear muffled moans and whines coming from upstairs. He reached inside his pocket, taking the remote to the vibrator, and turned it up to its max setting. He smirked when he heard Techno cry out in surprise and pleasure. 

He started climbing the ladder leading to the bedroom in the attic, and listened to Techno going silent for a second at him moving up. 

He stood in silence as he arrived, speechless at the sight. Techno was writhing on the bed, bound to the bedposts, spread out, ready and waiting to be ravished.

Techno moved his head trying to listen, but he couldn't hear Phil move. His lover was still taking in the sight of him.

He tried to speak, but it only came out as a muffled mess. He huffed, annoyed at the gag, but tried moving on the bed to get Phil do touch him, speak to him, love him, anything.

Phil finally snapped out of his trance, quickly taking off his clothes, and walking over to the bed. He reached a hand out and let it slide on Techno's chest, fingers lightly taking one of the nipple clamps and pulling on it. That earned him a muffled cry of pain and pleasure.

"Oh baby boy, you have been so good for me. Waiting for daddy to get home so he could take care of you." Phil finally spoke up. 

Techno let out a whine, nodding his head a little. 

He really has been so good. Waiting, writhing in pleasure, unable to cum, tied up for almost a whole day, gagged and blindfolded. 

"Click once if you want the gag taken out and click twice if you want the blindfold off. " Phil said gently, hand moving to Techno's cheek, stroking it.

Techno clicked the amall clicker in his hand once, wanting to talm to his daddy. He missed him so much, he was left all alone all day, denied of coming.

Phil nodded, lifting his lover's head, reaching around and unclasping it, gentle hands taking it out of his baby boy's mouth. 

Techno moved his sore jaw, licking his dried out lips.

"Thank you, daddy." He said, his unused voice croaking. He cleared his throat, speaking again. "Daddy, I've been so good, please, touch me, fuck me, let me come." He pleaded, voice whiny.

"Oh baby, yes, you have been so good. If you continue to be good, you can come, ok?" He cooed at his baby boy, bandaged wings fluttering a little. 

He reached down, turning the vibrator out of his boy, hole empty, clenching around nothing.

Techno whined from the loss, wanting to be filled, filled by his daddy, wrecked, unable to walk tomorrow.

"Oh baby, you are so desperate to be filled. Look at you clenching around nothing. You would suck my cock in, wouldn't you? You little slut, always wanting to be filled and fucked. So desperate, only for me, no one else gets to see you like this, right? Only daddy gets to look at you when you are spread out so beautifully."

Techno let out a moan at those words, even more hard of that was possible, cock a bright pink from not being touched.

"Yes daddy, only for you. Please, please fuck me, I want you so bad, daddy please-" 

Phil wrapped a hand around Techno's neck, silencing him. 

"Oh I will fuck you, fuck you so good that you won't be able to walk tomorrow. You won't even be able to sit."

Phil climbed on the bed, taking his hand off of Techno's neck, straddling his thighs. 

Techno tried to rut up into Phil, but he got no fraction. He whined, needing to be fucked, to be touched, to be destroyed by his daddy, please he is so needy.

Phil got the lube that was laying on the sheets, popping the lid open. He squirted a decent amount of the liquid on his hand, lubing up and stroking his cock a few times.

He wiped his hand on the sheets and moved so he was leaning over Techno between his baby's legs. 

He teased his lover by not pressing in, just sliding his cock over Techno's hole that clenched, trying to suck it in. 

"So needy for my cock, aren't you, baby? Tell me what do you want, I will give it to you."

Phil smirked, knowing Techno had some trouble asking for things, as he grew up alone, no one to care for him, and no one to ask things for. 

Techno whined, trying to grind down, slip his daddy's cock in him, have his daddy fuck him good.

"I- Daddy- "

"What is it, baby? What do you want? Tell me, love."

"Please fuck me, daddy! Please!" Techno blurted out, blushing a bright red.

"There we go, baby. I'm so proud of you." Phil praised him, smiling.

He slipped his cock inside, groaning as he bottomed out. Techno moaned at the feeling, having been missing Phil inside him.

Phil waited a bit for Techno to adjust, his baby nodding when he was ready.

Phil started moving, slow at first, listening to the melodic moans of the piglin-hybrid under him.

He picked up the pace, the man under him whining and moaning mess. Phil knew when he hit Techno's prostate when the man cried out and started begging him to move faster.

He complied, and while he was thrusting, he leaned down, and took off the blindfold of his baby, who fluttered his eyes open, looking up at Phil.

Techno leaned up, moving to kiss his daddy, moaning into Phil's mouth, teeth clashing and tongues chasing each other.

Techno pulled away, gasping for air.

"Daddy, daddy, I'm so close, please daddy, let me cum, I'm so close." He babbled, brain not working enough to form normal sentences. 

Phil travaled his hand down to Techno's crotch, taking off the cockring, then grabbing Techno's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, other hand pulling at the clasps on his baby's nipples, making the man cry out.

"Go on baby, you can come. You are so good for daddy, waiting for me all day. Cum for me, love."

Techno suddenly screamed, back arching, as an orgasm rocked through him. He collapsed as the last drops of cum landed on his chest.

Phil started thrusting harder and faster, chasing his own release, then suddenly stilled, throwing his head back as he came in Techno. He thrusted some more to milk himself, filling Techno up to the brim. 

He finally pulled out after he came down from his high, and stood up. He grabbed the towels that were waiting on the bedside table, gently wiping Techno and himself down. He untied Techno's legs and hands, the man passed out after his daddy finished.

Phil put away all their stuff, pulling the sheets under Techno, instead laying it over the man. 

He settled in next to his lover, pulling the blanket on himself too, put his head on Techno's chest, arm around his partner's middle.

He pressed a kiss to a scarred pec, laying his head down there, and listened to the slowing heartbeat of Techno's heart. 

He fell asleep listening to wind howling outside, the quiet snores of his lover and Carl moving around his stable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it! Feedback is appreciated and thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> What's your favourite animal?


End file.
